heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.30 - Interview Denied
Thursday before Easter. Really, it's just another Thursday for Sue, as she wasn't raised to be particularly religious and her current 'family' is even less so. But, as part of her volunteer work for the clinic in Hell's Kitchen, she's putting together little gift baskets to give to any children that visit the clinic over the next few days. Thus, she's entering the lobby of the Baxter with a couple of canvas shopping bags hanging from one arm. "Hello, Brian," she calls to the security guard at the lobby's front desk as she starts toward the elevators. Phil Coulson emerges from well, not the shadows, but from behind the security desk where he was waiting unobtrusively, having shown his credentials to Brian already and been informed that the entire team was out of the building at present, and he'd just have to wait for someone to arrive. "Ms. Storm? I'm Agent Coulson from SHIELD, and I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time? It's pertaining to a follow-up investigation." His steps click softly on the hard floor as he approaches. "May I help you with any of those?" He tucks his Ipad under an arm and offers to take any of the bags she may offer. Sue Storm pauses and looks at Phil, her seemingly friendly and innocent appearance a contrast to the intelligent and measuring gaze she uses to study the man for a full three seconds before she smiles again and offers him one of the two bags. "We can speak upstairs, I don't want these eggs to spoil." She leads the way to the elevators, pressing the button with her thumb and waiting for it to flash blue twice before turning to look at Coulson again and offering her hand to shake. "Call me Sue, by the way." The Agent accepts the bag with deft aplomb and follows Sue to the elevator. "That's certainly understandable, Ms. St... Sue. And the questions I'd like to ask are better suited to a secure environment, at least, more secure than your lobby." He peeks in the bag with his peripheral vision and glances sidelong at Sue. "Would you know the current whereabouts of Ben Grimm? We're trying to compile an after action report for the recent events involving Lord Zod and Superman. Mr. Grimm isn't in any trouble, naturally, this is just routine follow-up." His voice is a mellow baritone and a little monotonous. He mostly sounds a trifle bored. Sue Storm puts one hand on the elevator dors and nods for Coulson to enter ahead of her before stepping in as well and not bother to press any buttons. The elevator starts moving smoothly, but the display that normally shows floor numbers remains blank. "Ben? Our intern Ben?" Okay, she does the innocent thing like a PRO, but for anyone trained to spot the little things, it's clear that it's an act even though her next words are completely truthful. "Right now I have no idea where he is. He's not a prisoner or Reed's slave. He's entirely allowed to come and go when he needs to." Phil Coulson nods affably. "Both Ben's, actually. We were interested in getting Mr. Grimm to assist us in stress testing some new holding facilities for us when he's able, but you say you have an intern Ben as well? This wouldn't be Ben Reilly by any chance would it?" He starts to raise the Ipad, but them remembers he's holding the eggs but waits for the Elevator to finish it's short and smooth and very fast trip. The elevator doors open for the pair of them and he waits for him to preceed him, unsure where to go. "After you, Sue. I'm not sure where you want these," he says, indicating the bag with a flick of his gaze. Sue Storm leads the way through what looks like a very open living room toward a kitchen big enough to rival some higher end restaurants. She sets her bag on the counter there. "Well, Ben Grimm is out of town, and he didn't say when he'd be back. When he ... needs time to himself we don't question him." She unpacks the bag she carried in, revealing packages of dried fruits and nuts as well as several packages of the easily opened plastic easter eggs. "And yes, Ben Reilly is our intern. I can't say it hasn't been confusing, but he's really bright and actually gets along well with Reed. Why are you wanting to know about him?" Yes, that's a big selling point, and if SHIELD's thinking of yoinking him because he's smart or for ... other reasons, they'll have to go through her first. Phil Coulson sets the bag he is carrying next to the one Sue deposits on the counter and turns to the Invisible Girl. "I imagine it must be confusing, especially around mealtimes." He brings up his Ipad and taps it a few times, bringing up a video of the Baxter Building. "This was moments after the Alpha Level alert was initiated by the request of Stark Tower. The only response from the Baxter building at the time of great crisis was the vigilante known as 'The Scarlet Spider.'" The video plays and the Scarlet Spider is seen exiting the building at high speed. He taps the commands a few more times and a computer model of Ben and the Scarlet Spider are superimposed, the outfit matching his outline perfectly. "While I and my superiors at SHIELD understand that you and your team are primarily scientists and explorers, and in no way under our command authority..." He lets the sentence hang there, an unvoiced question at the end. Sue Storm looks at the tablet as the first image is offered for her to view. "That strange attack on the city? Reed was at a remote location working on an experiment, and I was at the clin..." When she sees the second image her eyes go from the tablet to Coulson, narrowing as if she's trying to figure out what the MiB-esque agent is implying. "Leave Ben alone. He's just trying to help." Yeah, all pretenses are gone. Phil frowns a little. "I think you're misunderstanding me, Sue. Miss Storm." He tucks the Ipad under his arm again. "I'm not out to persecute Ben Reilly. I'm just trying to gather information. Until this incident, we had no idea that he was interning here with you and the rest of the Fantastic Four." He pauses, composing his thoughts. "I, for one, think it's an excellent idea for him to be apprenticed to such people as yourself and Mr. Grimm and Mr. Richards. I'm not sure how good an influence your little brother is, but I'm sure that the good you do for the young man will heavily outweight any of his influence. And no one in SHIELD is asking for the Fantastic Four to forego having personal lives. Our biggest issue is that our intel on Ben Reilly is, well, sketchy at best. We have a few details about his first appearance, and know that he's a clone of some kind of Spider-man." He pauses, thinking about how best to proceed. Sue Storm starts unpacking the two cartons of eggs from the bag, setting both in the fridge for the moment. It's clear that she's using the moment to contemplate her reply. She pulls a large ceramic mixing bowl from a cupboard and starts emptying the packages of nuts and dried fruits into it. "Well, considering Johnny is spending more time out than in lately, you have nothing to worry about there. And for Ben's sake, I think it's best if you ask him what he wants to share with SHIELD. It's not my place to make that decision for him." She starts mixing the contents of the bowl with her hands, making a simple sort of snack mix. Agent Coulson sighs. But he nods. "Very well." He pulls a business card out of his breast pocket and sets it on the counter, well away from the mixing and the making. "I would appreciate it if you gave him my card and let him know we'd like to ask him a few questions about the event that occurred and that he's not in any trouble." Time to get Sue back on his side. "I would like to note that having an intern with the Fantastic Four that's unregistered reflects poorly on the organization and I hope you urge Mr. Reilly to correct that at his earliest convenience. As you know, there are certain perks and protections that registered heroes get, that the unregistered do not. If he plans on continuing his highly public association with your team, it's in everyone's best interests, as I'm sure you can understand." He turns to go, but stops and turns back. "Is there anything that he shared with you about the event that you'd be willing to share with us at this time?" Sue Storm shakes her head no. "I haven't had a chance to talk with him since it happened." And she's now even more determined than before to correct that. Leaving her snack preparations behind, she moves to walk Coulson back to the elevator. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, Agent Coulson." You say, "Call me Phil, please. Sue. You and the rest of the Fantastic Four have been more help to us time and again that we should never forget it. I assure you, I'm not his enemy, as you and I both know I've got much bigger fish to fry than an unregistered hero." He steps into the elevator once it arrives. "Thank you very much for your time, Sue. I appreciate it. You're always very gracious." Category:Log